1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates elements used in electrical and wave energy chemistry. More specifically, the invention relates to electrolytic apparatus composed of electrodes with an electrode supporting means consisting of a dielectric gasket or spacer. In a further aspect, the invention relates to an electrolytic apparatus and method that employ parallel plate electrodes to form plural separate treatment chambers or zones, with a feeding or withdrawing means providing a flow of liquid to be treated to the cells. The invention discloses apparatus and method for water purification and with the ability to control and monitor variables needed to achieve optimal water purification results using minimal power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Electro coagulation is the process of introducing electricity to a process fluid such as water to induce a chemical reaction. It is well known that a process fluid can be purified using DC electricity where the voltage is the pressure or electromotive force causing the electrons to travel, and current or amperes are the rate of flow or number of electrons. Using a bank of electrode plates that are parallel, high current is displaced across these plates where voltage is not as important as amperage.
Published United States Patent Application 2003-0070919 to Gilmore shows a non-fouling flow path in an electrode cell using the peripheral-to-center flow pattern. This pattern is especially desirable because it utilizes efficient, symmetrical electrode plates. Further, alternating flow between a center aperture in one plate and several peripheral apertures in another can produce improved turbulence.
It would be desirable to increase the degree of turbulence in a process fluid to further reduce fouling. This result would better enable the reaction chamber to be operated with sustained process efficiency over a predictable interval. Ideally, the reaction parameters of the chamber should determine the consumption of the electrodes. As chamber design improves, maintenance or replacement operations can be performed at calculated, scheduled intervals, allowing a high degree of confidence that the electro coagulation process will remain effective and efficient between such services.
Further, it would be desirable to construct an electro coagulation chamber in such a way that assembly and disassembly can be conducted under optimal circumstances; and further, operation of the chamber can be conducted under optimal circumstances. These two interests compete. It would be desirable for a single chamber to accommodate both interests.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the electro coagulation chamber and method of this invention may comprise the following.